


Ungeziefer

by fishsoup



Category: How To Sell Drugs Online (Fast)
Genre: Aggression, Gen, violence against animals
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishsoup/pseuds/fishsoup
Summary: Buba ist betrogen worden.





	Ungeziefer

**Author's Note:**

> Warnungen: Gewalt gegenüber Tieren
> 
> Und auch hier gilt: STEFAN TITZE OR ANYONE ELSE INVOLVED IN THE MAKING OF THIS SERIES I HAVE SO MUCH RESPECT FOR ALL OF YOU AND IF YOU‘RE READING THIS I‘M SORRY AND I LOVE YOU

Buba schäumte vor Wut. Was erlaubte dieser Bengel sich?! Kam mit schlotternden Knien in seine Pizzeria, um seine gesamten Extasy-Bestände aufzukaufen, und zahlte dafür auch noch zu wenig. Dieser Technikfritz, dieser blöde Nerd!

Wieder mal verfluchte Buba sich dafür, dass er so wenig von moderner Technik verstand. Seine alten Nokia-Handys, die er an Stammkunden verteilte, die kannte er, und auf seinem Smartphone eine Nachricht schreiben konnte er auch, aber dieser Junge hatte irgendwas von Servern und Automatismen erzählt und das war ihm dann doch eine Nummer zu groß gewesen. Am liebsten hätte er sich selbst dafür geschlagen. Und danach den Jungen, aber der war längst über alle Berge, er hatte das Auto laut und deutlich wegfahren gehört.

So eine Scheiße!

Er sah zu seinem Tisch, auf dem die paar grünen Scheine lagen, die der Junge dabei gehabt hatte. Zu wenig. Viel zu wenig. Eigentlich überhaupt nicht zu wenig, den Einkaufspreis hatte er damit fast schon doppelt wieder in der Kasse, aber er hatte nun mal das Monopol in Rinseln und konnte die Preise dementsprechend anpassen. Und für seine Verhältnisse fehlten hier noch mindestens dreihundert Euro.

Er schlug auf den Tisch und die Holzplatte knackte. Das ging so nicht. Das konnte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Sich betrügen lassen, von so einem Waschlappen? Der Junge wog weniger als die kleine Familienpizza, die Buba verkaufte. Aber Buba war wie gelähmt gewesen, als der Junge dieses Foto gemacht hatte, gerade als er die Tüte mit den Pillen wieder hatte zurücklegen wollen. Und es hatte sich zwar nach Bluff angehört, als er Buba gedroht hatte, das Foto an alle seine Facebook-Kontakte weiterzuleiten, wenn er nach zwei Minuten nicht die Pizzeria verließ, aber andererseits wusste Buba zu wenig über Technik, um sich sicher zu sein. Das Geld brachte ihm nichts mehr, wenn er wieder in den Knast wanderte.

Er streckte die Hand nach den Scheinen aus und spürte einen stechenden Schmerz. Es blutete nicht, aber irgendwas in seiner Hand war nicht mehr so, wie es sein sollte. Vielleicht gebrochen. So eine Scheiße, so eine verdammte Scheiße.

Schnell knüllte er die paar Scheine zusammen und steckte sie in seine Hosentasche.

Eigentlich hatte der Junge verdammtes Glück gehabt, denn hätte er seine kleine Geschichte nicht erzählt, hätte Buba ihn spätestens nach der Aktion mit den Fotos erschossen, und dann hätte er seine Gaststube schon wieder putzen müssen.

Es half alles nichts, er musste sich abreagieren. Ein Glück war der Stall gleich nebenan, da kreuchte immer irgendwas an Ungeziefer herum, das entfernt werden musste.

Die Taube, die er erschlagen hatte, bevor der Junge ihn so hinterhältig betrogen hatte, war inzwischen verschwunden, wahrscheinlich hatte sich einer seiner Reiter darum gekümmert, aber er fand eine Maus, die nicht schnell genug unter seinem Stiefel weg kam und die mit einem Quieken unter seiner Sohle zerplatzte. Ein grimmiges Wohlgefallen durchströmte ihn. Das hätte er mit dem Jungen genauso machen sollen. Immerhin war der auch nur eine nervige Zecke, dreckiges Ungeziefer. Zu nichts nütze, außer um Schaden zu machen. Der musste weg.

Buba fühlte nach seiner Pistole im Hosenbund. Es konnte ja wohl nicht so schwer sein, einen Jugendlichen wiederzufinden.

**Author's Note:**

> @htsdof: Ihr dürft meine Geschichten gerne verlinken! <3


End file.
